


james keeps his promise

by tobiismycat



Series: james makes a new friend. [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, alec gets what he wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked for third story in the James makes a new friend series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	james keeps his promise

    Q had thought James had been joking when he told Alec they could acquire a dog

but one hot Sunday morning Q and Alec were laying in bed ,air conditioner keeping the bedroom pleasantly warm without overheating them. 

 

As they slept on Q occasionally talking in his sleep, the door was eased open silently and something wiggly was set on the bed.

It stumbled and crawled up the bed until it found a face to lick. Alec opened his eyes when a warm wetness spread over his face to find a little puppy wiggling in his face. 

Alec's eyes grew huge and he shoved Q awake before jumping out of bed crossing the bedroom and tackling James in seconds. Q was left sitting up in bed with a little spotty dog whining at him with its baby voice. 

it was mostly white with splashes of blond and cream 

as Q looked down at the baby ( ignoring the two large men wrestling around on the floor) he noticed something very strange. one eye was so blue it was nearly white while the other was amber broken up by a swirl of milky white. 

 

there was silence for a moment while Q felt the air leave him, chest feeling squished like Alec had laid on it. 

 

“you're beautiful” he whispered. the baby wiggled in response and licked his face. 

 

“ whats his name he asked loudly”.

alec who had forgotten about the baby in his attempts to correctly show James how grateful he was climbed on the bed attracting the puppy's attention.

 he scrambled over to lick his face too making him laugh and roll him over for a belly rub. “what do you want his name to be” James asked. He was sitting on the bed watching the baby nibble on Qs fingers

"his names going to be hunter " Q said   after a moments  thought


End file.
